Sam's Dream Revealed Part 2
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ok so I was asked to do a sequel to my story so here it is. Enjoy. Seddie


Please dont sue, I am just out of college and am still financially unstable. Please write constructive criticism and if you don't like my story then please don't write a review. Enjoy. Special Thank you to my friends who supported me when I got a really mean and crude review and for Thief-Trickster and Staterfs for asking for the sequel.

Sam paced around her room trying to decide if she really was falling in love with Freddie and her eyes glanced upon a picture of Carly,Sam and Freddie posing for a picture and lasted on Freddie. She stared on his face for a full minute before she realized that she was staring at him.  
Why on earth didnt I notice how cute and sweet he was before. Now wonder I drove him nuts all those years, I had to do something to get him to notice me instead of Carly. Like I dont have to compete with her all the time, it is like every boy and every teacher in the school likes her and hates me, i am just the sidekick. I mean she is pretty,nice, considerate person and people just see me a mean person. Great now I got to fight the losing battle for Freddies heart, I mean everyone can see that he loves her and that she only likes him as a friend. Plus he would never love her back, I mean who would love a person who belittles him at every turn Sam said as she paced around her room fretting about whether or not to tell Freddie her feelings in fear of rejection.

What if he doesnt love me back, then it will be akward whenever we do ICarly or even hang out then one of us will not want to hang out cause they don;t want to deal with the tension and the three amigoes will be split up, which i dont want to happen. But if I dont tell him, then i will have to deal day in with watching my guy flirting with Carly and other girls and kicking myself for not risking it all for a chance to be with my dream guy

Sam seemed to decide not to tell Freddie as she walked to Carlys apartment. When she got there Freddie and Carly were already there setting up. Sam went right to the fridge to get something to drink but took a quick glance at Freddie as she passed who was on his computer getting it set up for the show. He looked so cute in a white long sleeved shirt under a red plaid button up shirt with his tan chimos and big black shoes. She was looking at him that she forgot to watch where she was going and ran right into the fridge. She started to blush as Carly stifled her laughter and Freddie looked a mixture between embarassed for her and trying to hold his own laughter as well. After she got her drink, she walked to the counter where Carly and Freddie were and tried to start a conversation about the show to get thier mind off her mishap.

After they discussed what was happening on the show tonight, Carly sent Freddie upstairs to set up while they had a girl talk. Carly gave Sam a stern look which made Sam shift in her seat.

Why are you looking at me like that Sam asked nervously.

I was just wondering who you are trying to kid. I mean it is obvious to me, Spencer and even Mrs Benson that you love Freddie more then you let up. I mean you may tease him mercilessly but i can see the sad looks you get and how much your face falls whenever he flirtswith me and I know how mad you were with the whole Valerie thing. I am just wondering when you are going to tell him cause i got strong evidence that he likes you back but i wont tell you what, that is his job after you two confess and smooch Carly said with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

When she didnt respond and move but stood there with her mouth wide open, Carly closed her mouth and pushed her towards the studio door, openned the door and pushed her in. Freddie was fiddling with his computer and looked up when she came in.

Sam are you ok. Dont hurt me please but you have been acting really strange tonight. Is something on your mind cause you can tell me about it and me and Carly will help out as much as we can. Freddie said with a worried look on his face.

It took Sam a few minutes to respond as she was touched at how sweet and compassionate Freddie was being. I know dork, lets play a game. I am going to say some characteristics of someone and you guess who it is. Ok so there is this guy that i know who is a slight geek but he is also a loyal friend, sweet, sensitive, kind and extremely cute. Most people dont notice him as he is kind of invisible to everyone who usually overlook him but i notice everything he says and does.

Freddie thought about it really hard, there were alot of geeks at their school but none were friends with her, well to be truthful most of the guys at the school were scared of her. The only guy who she could maybe possibly talk about was him but couldnt be. Should he answer him and probably be hurt in the process. Oh well it was worth a shot. Me

Yup, ya Freddie got it, now for your prize Sam clapped then grabbed his shirt and planted a quick kiss right on his lips, then after a few minutes went back for a longer, passionate kiss which displayed all of her feelings into into it. Through her daze, she thought she heard cheering and Yes! outside the door but she ignored them. Nothing was going to mess with her dreams from coming true.

AN- Sorry my silly question mark wasnt working.


End file.
